Liz and Jason 2018
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a story of Jason telling Liz that she can move down to his house in Orange Beach, Alabama. It is a place that she can take the boys and make them feel safe again. She can also take a chance on Jason too. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC. Liason endgame. Not Franco, Carly or Sam friendly.
1. Chapter 1

This was a one-shot, but I have to make it longer. I am a true Liason fan and I want to make sense of Franco and Liz. I just can't and so this is how I want the year to end for my favorite couple. If you are a big Franco and Sam fan, this is not the story for you. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital. This is dedicated to my Liason friends.

Cam had been sent home because of defending his younger brothers. Aiden was being harassed because someone had leaked on social media that his future step-father had kidnapped him when he was a newborn and brought to Franco's mother's house. Aiden and Jake did not believe that Franco would do something like that. The boys showed them the proof, but Jake said that it was made up. Cam knew that it was true, because he remembered it. He tried to help his brothers, but the teachers grabbed Cam and brought him to the principal's office. They were not sure if they were going to give him a suspension or expel him. That was not his first fight and it would not his last, especially if his mother married a serial kidnapper and murderer. Franco made Jason look like a saint.

Liz picked up all three of her sons and knew that she needed to tell them the truth. She was not looking forward to it, but she was glad that Franco was out of town for some art showing. She always felt more relaxed when he was gone. She knew that she should feel relaxed with him instead of scared. Sometimes it was the good scare, that got your heart pumping faster, but that will lead to a heart attack.

Liz called for pizza because she knew that tonight they were going to need it. Jason had heard about the trouble so he stopped by and paid for the pizza as he walked in the door. He gave him a nice tip and the kid was over the moon with it. "I am sorry about intruding but I heard that there was some trouble in school. I just wanted to see if I could help you out since he isn't here."

Liz looked at her ex and just rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you for paying for dinner. The boys here are getting a bit excited about school, so much that they were fighting to get in there." Jason looked at her and just smirked at her.

"Mom, can we eat before the pizza gets cold? I am starving and then you can put me on a guilt trip, but feed me first." Liz had the boys get the table ready and they all sat down to pizza and cokes. Jake looked at his father and was afraid to ask him about Franco because he was starting to remember something like that, but didn't know who did it. He just hated to think that Franco would do something like that.

Dinner was finished and the boys helped their mother put the dishes in the dishwasher. Jason supervised, to make sure that nothing was missing from the table.

They gathered in the living room and Liz looked at Aiden. "What happened today, that your brother had to come to your rescue? I know that kids are mean, but what did they do and say?"

"Mom, they said that Franco kidnapped me when I was a newborn still in the hospital. Why would he do something like that and who found me?"

"Lucky is the one that found you and Jake. Your dad didn't want me to hurt or your Uncle Nik. We didn't know that Lucky was your dad at that time because of Nik's grandmother. We thought she took you at first, but then Franco was talking about playing a game, and you were the game. Everyone tried so hard to find you. Your father did and we are all very thankful for that. Remember when I said that Franco was sick, well that was one of the things he did because of his tumor."

"Mom, I know that you have feelings for the man, but someone does not kidnap and murder people because of a tumor. I think that he was trying to get to Jason and used Aiden to do it. Franco always wanted to out do Jason. He was obsessed with him. Aiden, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Cam, for the record I feel the same way you do, but your mother has a choice if she wants to forgive him for that. I just know that I can't do that. He has done other things to people who I love and trying to say it was because of a tumor, it just makes me sad. I know your mother wants to believe that and he seems to have changed, but it is not because of the tumor being gone. It is because your mother has the ability to calm the beast in some men. I can say that she has done that for me a time or two."

"I know that you did not just compare me to a lion tamer. I have been thinking about the wedding, and I am not sure what I am going to do. I am not sure if I really trust Franco anymore and I am also thinking about pulling you out of school. I am just not sure how to do this. I have to work and I can't be here at the same time. There is too much going on right now and I feel that I should take a step back and maybe move to where no one knows us. I love Port Charles and my friends, but I am starting to feel the walls close in on me. I don't know what is wrong with me."

Jake looked at his father and knew what to do. "Dad, do you remember what you said about a certain home you bought in Orange Beach. You said that you had purchased the property before you got hurt and that it was a place that you wanted mom to use if she needed time alone. Do you still have that house?"

"Yes. It is small and on the beach. It is one of the prettiest houses that I saw out there. It has five bedrooms and six bathrooms. It is on stilts so when a bad storm comes in, the home won't flood. If there is a hurricane coming, then we would have to leave the area. Mother Nature is nothing to joke about. I say it is small compared to the Quartermaine estate. I think it is a perfect size for your mom and you boys to go stay at. Now, before we talk to your mother, should I invite myself, or do I sneak down there later?"

"I say that you should ask mom about your place and if you want to leave Port Charles, then ask if you can join us, if not I can't tell you what to do. But, I know that my brothers and I would feel better if you came down with us. At least, for a little while." Jake and Jason went back to where everyone was sitting, watching videos.

"I am sorry. I was missing Emily and I wanted to show the boys some of our funny videos that we use to make. Cam remembers them because she would have Cam in them. There are times that I truly believe that life isn't fair. Sorry. I am just feeling out of sorts for some reason. I know you want to ask me something. Go ahead."

"Mom. Dad and I have a question to ask you. I know that school has barely begun, but would you mind us taking a break from Port Charles at least until spring. Dad has a beach house in Orange Beach, Alabama. It is beautiful down there and the house is right on the gulf. I know that you are wanting to paint again and it would be perfect for that. We can homeschool and you can sell your paintings to pay the bills. It would be perfect. We all need a break from here and then maybe Franco won't try to find us if dad is with us."

Jason looked at Liz. He wanted to say something but the words didn't want to come out. "I would like a chance to get to know the boys better and you too. The house is available for you and the boys anytime that you want to go. Just say the word, and we can go."

Liz looked at Jason and then at her sons. She knew that they needed to get away from Port Charles because the people in this town, don't let you forget anything. She should have known that Jason would do something sweet like that. "I have to put my notice in tomorrow. I will find out about the schools in Alabama and what I have to do to get them homeschooled. You have to tell a lot of people that you are moving away and with the boys and me. Good luck with that. I have to make a phone call, but Franco won't be back for three weeks. We have to be gone from here before then. I will call and tell him that I am leaving Port Charles, the night before we go."

Jason looked at Liz and then the boys. He had a smile that Liz had not seen in a very long time. She knew the timing was bad because of Oscar, but this was something that didn't happen every day. She knew that some people were going to be upset, but Jason was the one who asked along with Jake. The boys needed the move as much as she did. She looked at Jason and asked if he wanted to stay the night.

He nodded his head and he went to check on the property. He made sure the alarm was on and everything was locked up. He turned off the lights and headed upstairs. The boys were ready for bed. Jason went in and said goodnight to everyone. Liz went to check to make sure her sons had brushed their teeth and were ready for sleep. Cameron seemed very happy that he was going somewhere that didn't remind him of both Emma and Joss. He felt bad about Oscar, but he didn't need to be caught up in that anymore. He knew that before he left, he was going to tell Joss the truth or make Oscar do it.

Liz laid down and Jason wrapped his arms around her and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day, the sun was out and it was time to get ready for school. Jason and Liz were going to the school to talk to the principal about her sons. She hoped that the someone could send her in the right direction of where to go for homeschooling and what she would need. The principal helped Liz and Jason with the paperwork they would need. They gave the parents, the work that the schools would like to know and where each boy stood in school.

Then Jason was going to drop Liz off at work and then go speak to Sonny. He was going to be the easiest one to talk too. Liz went over to Epiphany and asked if she had a few minutes to spare. "I am handing in my resignation and in two weeks, I will be moving to Orange Beach in Alabama. I want you to know that you have helped me through more things that I care to think about. You are like a mom to me and I will miss you terribly. Jason owns a beach house and he is letting the boys and I move in with him. I was shocked when he offered his place and left it up to me whether or not, I wanted him with us. I have discovered that I don't trust Franco the way I should, if I was going to marry him. I am going to put my house up for sale and start packing my things."

Liz then went to speak to Monica. She told her that Jason, her sons and she were moving to Alabama. They were moving there onto the beach. She needed to get away from Port Charles, she hurt too much living there. She wanted a fresh start, especially after the boys in the school had it in for Aiden. Cameron was about to get expelled and Jake was barely keeping his head above water. Monica was happy for them. She knew that Jason moving down to Alabama was the move that he needed to make. The boys adored him and so did Liz.

"Thank you for telling me. I know that it couldn't be easy, especially how I always stood up for Sam. I was wrong about that. There has been so much heartache lately, that it would be good for something like this to happen. It would give me a place to run too when I can't put up with certain people. I wish you luck. I hope that you will bring the boys over before you leave."

"I would be honored to do that. I am getting back to work, but thank you for all that you have done for the boys and me."

Liz saw Drew and Kim walking towards her office. "I don't want to interrupt, but I have news for you both. The boys and I are moving south with Jason. He has a house on the beach in Alabama. He and Jake asked me to pack up and move. I think that it is best for us, but I feel so bad about Oscar. I wish there was more that I could do for you and him."

"It is okay. I think that he is thinking about taking the tests. I hope that Jason has his earplugs for when he tells Sonny and Carly. I know that I would not want to be there. I have always wondered if the two of you would get back together. There have been gaps in my memory and I think those gaps were about you. It just almost seemed so cut and dry about Sam, Sonny and Carly, but you were different. It was like he held back some when the brain mapping happened. It would make sense why I wanted Sam and how quick things changed between us. I have a chance to get my memories back. I just have to sell my soul to the DA."

"I told you that need to speak to someone who can force her hand. Tape her and let Jordan listen to her on tape. Then she will be forced to give you the flash drive. You don't deserve her doing this to you. Or you could have Sam break into her place and steal it back for you. It is your property. It is your life."

"You are so hard core. I didn't know that you were so bad assed. I might just be a little scared of you now. Jason is going to have his hands full with you."

"You two need to settle down. People will start to say things about you too. Now, let me tell you, I hope you have room in that beach house, because I would probably want to go visit sometime this spring. Hopefully, Oscar will be up for it and that our prayers will be heard. I heard about the beaches down there and having the sand in my toes sounds really good about now."

"I know. That is why I am so excited about going down there. I will have that view every day. I will take lots of photos and send them up to you and Drew. You just have to share. You can post some up at work. It could be a good focal point for the moms in labor."

Liz was happy about leaving, but she knew that leaving her friends behind would suck. She talked to Felix and Piph and told them about the beach house. She was starting to feel better when Carly and Sam came towards the nurses hub. She was ready to hear it and they let her have it.

"Do you really think that this is a good time for Jason to be leaving? He is working with Sonny again, and he has been taking care of things, but he doesn't need to be pulled back into your orbit. I knew that Franco and you were not getting married, but that doesn't mean you can take my best friend away."

"Carly, Jason asked me to move down there. He bought a house down on the beach and kept it in case I ever needed a place to get away. You just have to ask him. When we get there, he can send you photos of the place. It is right on the gulf. It is going to be paradise. The boys and I need a break. Jason has a place and he wants to go too. You need to grow up and let him be who he wants to be."

"What about Danny? He is just getting to know his son and he is going to leave him. I don't see that happening. You are much too greedy and maybe that was supposed to be a place for Danny and I to go too. What makes you think that Jason wants you and your brats to move down there."

Jason showed up after telling Sonny about his new life away from Port Charles. "I talked to Sonny about moving down to Alabama. He said that I have to go speak to the five families. I would be going towards one of the families areas and it is best that I tell them now, before they think that I am there to take their territory away. Sam, I bought the house for Elizabeth and our sons. I want Danny to come down and visit. I will still be a part of my son's life. Carly, I know how you feel, but this is what I want. I love you guys, but Liz means the world to me. I have been in love with her since the time she took care of me at the studio."

Liz had finished up her day and Jason was on his way to see the five families. Jason talked to the men and told them that he didn't want to Port Charles, but move to Orange Beach in Alabama. He told them that he would keep silent and if he was needed to hide someone, that he would. He didn't plan on going back into the mob and wanted to set up a motorcycle shop. It was going to be for repairs, restoring old motorcycles and selling them.

The men talked to Sonny and agreed to let Jason go. When it was all done, Jason was ready to relax. He headed to see Liz and his boys. The five of them sat down to dinner when Liz got a phone call from Franco. Sam took it upon herself to let Franco know about Liz's plans with Jason. He was furious.

"I thought that we were getting married. Now I have to hear from Sam, that not only are you not getting married to me, but you are moving down to Alabama with Jason and our boys. I want to hear it from you why you are doing this. I am leaving right now and will be home in a few hours, you make sure that he is not there. You and I are going to have a talk. You are not leaving me and definitely not going to live with him."

"Franco, this is the reason why, we could never be together. You are too controlling and I don't trust you. Jason is giving me a fresh start and that is what I need. This is what my sons need and I need to be away from you. Don't come here and make a scene. Jason is staying here, because right now, I am a bit scared of you. You need to finish what you are doing in NYC. I will move and have the home up for sale. Then you can come back and get your things. You and I are over."

The boys could see that there mother was afraid. Cameron was scared too, but Jake and Aiden thought that their mother was putting too much into what Franco was saying. Cameron remembered some of the things that he heard about Franco. She knew that she had reason to worry.

Jason went to his apartment and got his things together and brought them over to Liz's home. He wanted to make sure that Franco knew that he was there. Liz wanted Jason but was afraid that he wasn't ready for that. She was happy that he was right next to her in bed. It was around two in the morning when Franco showed up. He started ranting and raving about Liz belonging to him and that he was not going to let her go. Jason called Chase and had Franco arrested. Liz knew that she was going to have to speed up their leaving. She felt bad because there was so much going on, but with Franco back, it was going to be a lot harder to stay in town.

Jason and Liz went to General Hospital the next morning. Jason went to see his mother while Liz went to see her boss. "I have a problem. Sam called up Franco to tell him that I was leaving Port Charles and going to Alabama with Jason and our boys. I want to finish out the time, but I am afraid of what he is going to do if we stay here."

"I understand and I wish you the best. Just call me when you get down there. You mean a lot to us here and we want you safe. I just want you to know that I have always had a soft spot for you, Felix and Sabrina. I miss her so much sometimes. Just be careful. I want you to know that I love you all, even Jason."

"Piph, I didn't know that you cared. I should have though, because I was your patient enough." Piph looked like she wanted to throw something at Jason and that made him laugh more.

Monica came down to say goodbye to Liz and wished her good luck. "When you get bored and need company, just give us a call. We will come down to see you all. Have a safe trip and don't look back. Franco is a part of your past. Just leave him there."

Jason had already made plane reservations for the family to fly down to the beach. Then there was going to be an SUV waiting at the airstrip for them and then they would be going home. Jason had hired a crew to pack up their home and bring it down to Orange Beach. The house was up for sale and the boys were having their last day at school.

Jason had talked to everyone, but wanted to say goodbye to Michael, Joss, Oscar and Danny before leaving. They were going to meet at Kelly's and then head to the airport. Liz had packed up their things that they needed for the first few days. The boys had already packed what they really wanted to take.

Sam, Carly, Kim, Drew and Sonny were also at Kelly's. Jason tried to say goodbye to his son, but Sam was not having it. She wanted Danny to think that Jason was choosing Liz's family over hers. "Daddy, do you have to go? I know that you will miss Jake, but I will be here. Mom thinks that you like them better than us. Why would you like them better, did I do something wrong?"

Jason was broken up about it and then Franco came into Kelly's too. Sonny knew that it was going to get bad in there. He thought the best thing that could happen was that the boys would go outside while the parents talk it out, or the parents go outside and the boys and Joss have their ice cream.

Jason walked outside with Liz. Franco followed with Sam and Carly. "Okay. Liz, the boys and I are leaving today. We are here to say goodbye. Someone thought that Franco should know that we were together and moving away. We didn't want this to happen and Liz was going to tell Franco right before we left. Our time tables have moved up, but nothing else has changed. We are leaving Port Charles and we wanted to say goodbye. Not this way. Sam, I have been in love with Liz since way before you even came here to Port Charles. We were always trying to please other people and this time we are doing it for ourselves. Aiden was being bullied because of what Franco did to him when he was a newborn. Cameron was trying to help his brother out and got expelled. Jake was just trying to stay ahead of the bullies himself. Moving will make things better for the three of them. Their mother will home school them and I am going to start fixing up motorcycles. Carly, I know how you feel about me leaving. You need to know that I have to do this. It will be better for everyone once this calms down. Sam, I never loved you the way that I should have and I am sorry for that. I am not sorry about Danny because he is a great little boy. I want you to know that I will take care of him and will want to have him come down to Orange Beach on vacations and we will also come up to see him here in Port Charles."

"Liz, you will not get away with this. Jason will tire of you and ran back screaming to me. Just remember that. Our son will be waiting for him and so will I. Jason, I am sorry that I have been pushing you away all this time. I still have feelings for you. I will prove to you, that I love you like I did before."

"Sam, you are a little too late. Jason and I are together and we plan on getting married when we get established down there. Danny is always welcome to see us and his brothers. Franco, I have realized that you are a bit too intense for me. I am sorry if I let you believe that I was in love with you. I think that I was in love with the idea of you, but not really you. Jason, we need to get our sons. The plane is leaving soon."

Carly, Franco and Sam started yelling but Jason and Liz blocked them out. Sonny had the boys ready for Liz and Jason when they came back in. Jason said goodbye to his nephews, Joss and to his son, Danny.

They got into a limo that Sonny had got for them. They made it to the airport and got their luggage all taken care of and headed toward the gate. Jason and Liz had the boys go up ahead of them, Then after they had been cleared they headed towards their gate. The boys got something to read and gum to chew. They also had their phones to play their games on.

Liz and Jason sat in amazement that they were actually leaving Port Charles behind. The future was there for them to reach out and grab. "Here we come, Orange Beach. Ready or not!"


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed safely in Pensacola, FL. Jason went to get their vehicle. He was renting for a few days and then they would go pick up their own vehicles. The luggage was ready and Jason had everything set for the SUV. He had a caretaker taking care of the home while he was gone. He had given the caretaker enough money to take care of the house for the past six years. It paid off because while he was kidnapped, he didn't lose his home. The caretaker took care of getting everything turned on and that home was stocked with groceries and cleaning supplies.

Jason knew that they needed at least two cars and possibly one for Cameron when he turned sixteen which was very soon. The ride over was a bit long for the younger ones, they fell asleep before they hit the Alabama line. It could be because everything had changed so fast in the last few days. Cameron looked out at the gulf and realized how beautiful it was there, even though it was dark. When Jason pulled into the driveway, Jake and Aiden woke up. Cameron got out and helped Jason bring in the suitcases.

Liz fell in love with their home even before she step a foot inside of it. It was dark, but she could see the moon and stars shining down on the water. It was late in the year, so she knew it would be a while before she really went swimming out there. Cameron hugged his mother and whispered, "Thank you, mom". It meant more to her to hear him say that. She wanted her sons to be happy too.

Aiden and Jake had picked out their rooms. Cameron was alone downstairs near the guest room. Aiden and Jake were upstairs on one side while their parents were on the other side. It would take a little bit for everyone to adjust, but Jake knew that they would be happy there. It was far from all the people in Port Charles that didn't want them around, except for his dad. They all wanted him, but he wanted his mom and the three of them.

The electricity was on, the water was on and so was the cable. There was only one television downstairs, but the moving truck should have most of their things in a few days. She did have her sons take their favorite things, that could be on the plane and had them box up the other things that meant the most to them. She did that with her photos, important papers and paintings. She had them shipped to their new place. The reason she did this was because she was afraid that Franco would do something. The clothes, furniture and appliances could be replaced. The movers were going to move everything once they were out, due to Franco showing up earlier than expected.

Franco had gone back to the home that he shared with Liz and her sons. He was angry and hurt that she would just abandon him like she did. He truly believed that she was the light in his life and without her, he would go back to the dark. He saw that her things were not all packed and started to destroy them. He ripped her clothes apart, tearing everything apart. The pictures, paintings and her favorite things were packed in boxes already. It was just one more slight that hurt him. He then started to trash the whole house. He broke the mirrors, plates, cups, glasses. The whole kitchen was gone. The living room and family room was torn apart. Then he went upstairs and tore up the bedrooms and bathrooms. He was exhausted when he was finished. He had left the gas on and light a candle and threw it as close to the kitchen as he could. He walked out the door and never looked back.

Franco was now headed down to Orange Beach to finish what he started. He was not going to let Jason take his family away without a fight. He drove to the Pennsylvania border and found a hotel room for the night. He woke up the next morning and continued his journey down south.

Jordan and Chase heard about Jason taking Liz and her sons down south. They went to her house and found that nothing was left. It was like the home was never there. There were a lot of angry people that Jason had left behind. The one that Jordan knew did it, was on his way to finish the job in Alabama.

Jason answered his cell on the second ring. Sonny had called to tell him about Elizabeth's house. He looked at Elizabeth and could tell that her phone call was the same news that he just received. He went to take her in his strong arms. She started to cry, but realized that she had everything that she needed with Jason and their sons. She just couldn't think of anyone besides Franco who would do something like that. "Why, would Franco do that. We have a right to have a good life. I am so glad that I had that feeling he would do something like that. We have the important things being shipped down here and the rest we can go buy. I heard about an outlet center not too far away from here. We could go shopping. I was thinking that we need to find you a place to buy so you can have your shop. I need to get things ready for the boys to homeschool and to start painting again. When I woke up and opened up our doors to the balcony, I realized that I am in heaven. It is so beautiful here. The sands look like sugar. The waves are beautiful. I feel at peace right now."

Jason was caught up with everything that Liz was saying and then Jake walked into their room and the peace was gone. "Mom, dad we have a problem. Franco is on his way down here to claim his family from dad. I told him that we are happy down here and that he needs to leave us alone. He won't listen to me and he sounds scary."

Jason knew that trouble was coming and he decided to find out about the security to their place. He find a company that could install what he needed to make sure that they were safe. He also talked to law enforcement and told him about Franco. He showed that the house his fiancé lived in just before leaving was blown up the night before and that his son received a phone call from the man that did it. He told my son that he was just trying to finish up some business.

"Okay. Mr. Morgan, I understand where you are coming from and we will have some one keeping an eye on your place. I will also be on the lookout, because we heard from Chief up in Port Charles about this Franco guy. We will do everything that we can to protect you and your family." Jason showed his permits from New York and asked how long it would take to get his permit down there. He was told a couple of months, but under the circumstances he could see why he would need it sooner. Jason filed the paperwork and was given a permit to use in an emergency, but once his new permit came out, that he needed to give back the one the chief had given him.

Jason felt much better. All the surveillance work was done and Jason went back home Liz had lunch on the balcony for her boys and herself. She looked beautiful sitting on the balcony. The water was something that he never thought he could get used too, but it helped clear his mind. He knew that by the next day, Franco would be there, if not sooner.

I sent everything electronically for the home schooling. The boys were going to start their new school in a few days. Cameron couldn't wait so he could forget about things up north. Oscar had called him twice about dating Joss. Joss had called too wanting to see if he made down south safely. "Hi Joss!. I just got your text. I think that my phone is going to have to be updated. The place that I am living in is beautiful. I hope your mother allows you to come visit down there. There is something that I have been meaning to tell you about, but I didn't want to get in between Oscar and you. He promised me so many times, that he would tell you the truth. I kept telling him if he didn't that I would call you. He hasn't said anything yet, so I am going to tell you. Oscar is very sick. He wants to be emancipated from his family. He wants his own rights on what is going to help or hurt his body. He has cancer and doesn't have much longer. I want you to know that if I had more time, I was going to tell you right before I left. There was too much going on at Kelly's. I want you to know that I do love you in some way, just haven't figured it out yet. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Joss listened to her best friend and started to cry. "I am glad that you told me. I will find out in my own way, but thank you. Send my love to the family. Bye!"

Cameron felt bad, but there was nothing he could do about it and he was glad that he wasn't in the middle anymore. "Mom, do you think that I can take my brothers for a walk on the beach. It so pretty today and it will give you both time to figure out what to do about Franco. We also need to buy a dog. We need some protection."

Liz knew that her son was playing her because he had always wanted a dog, but she understood that they may buy a dog because they need to have some kind of warning. A dog would be a part of their family and she realized that she had the time she would have had one already.

Jason came outside to see what Cam and Liz were doing. "Our son is trying to scam me into getting a dog, but I do agree with him that maybe we should have a little more protection. I never had the time before to have a dog. I would be at work with some crazy hours and the boys were at school all day. Now, we will be home most of the day so it would be plenty of time for us to take care of dog. I think that she should be a shepherd. I want a dog that will take care of us, like we will take care of her. I also need another female around."

Jason loved her logic. "Sure, I guess we need to find us a animal shelter. Cam, go find your brothers. We have some shopping to do. We also need to find us a dog, a female dog for your mom. The main thing we need to do is make this house our home. The things that you have shipped will be here in a day or so, but the rest of your stuff is gone. The house you lived in exploded last night. We think it was Franco, but we are not sure. We also have to get some more protection. Franco is on his way down here. He talked to Jake today. He thinks that I have taken you all away from your family and friends. We will check out the town tomorrow. We just have to go shopping. We need four more televisions. We won't make it with one television. The next thing that we need to get is new laptops, and whatever you want to make your room the way you want it. Are we ready?"

Aiden was a bit in shock. He never realized that Jason could talk that much. He was used to Jason saying yes, no or I don't know. It was cool and Aiden started to feel more comfortable around Jason. "Mom, did you call dad to tell him, that I moved. I didn't have enough time, the last time I talked to him."

Elizabeth took her son and told him no, but your grandmother, Laura knows and Aunt Lulu. I will call them with our information and you can call your father when we get back today.

The guys went one way and Liz went another way. They wanted to tackle the shopping as quickly as possible. When they met up a few hours later, it was Jason's turn to go on his own while Liz helped the boys. Most of the things they bought were being sent to their home. Jason had found a couple of dealers and told them what they wanted for vehicles. He found the vehicles and had them checked out. He wanted to put some extra security on them and asked the guys at the dealership if there was a place he could call for that. He was given the name Francis and his number. "Does he have a last name? Or is he like Cher?"

The salesman laughed and said, "No, I think it is Italian and starts with a "C". Most people don't ask for more stuff on their vehicles so it has been a while since I saw him and I ran out of his cards. I just had his name in my contacts."

Jason now had to figure out how he was going to get both vehicles home. He left the dealership and went to pick up his family. They got back in the rental and headed towards their new home. The boys were happy with what they had. They picked out the things that they wanted for their bedrooms. Most of the items were going to be sent over later that afternoon.

"Cam, I need you to watch your brothers for me. No swimming, but you can go check the area out. Mom and I are taking the rental back and then we are going to be picking up our vehicles. I have already done all the paperwork and I found some car insurance, so everything is all set with that. I just have to pick up the vehicles together."

"Dad, how are you going to do that? Maybe you should pick up one of the vehicles, and that one you will take with you to drop off the rental. Then tomorrow you can pick up the second one. This way you will not have to worry about a ride." Jason was very impressed with Cam. He didn't really think it out like his son just did.

Jason called the dealership and told him about his problem. The dealership had no problem keeping the other vehicle until the next day. They went to pick up the first vehicle which was going to be for Liz. She would follow him down to Pensacola and that would help her feel comfortable behind the wheel. Then Jason would drive them home. He knew that Cameron, Jake and Aiden would be starved before they got back and ordered them some pizza. He called Cam and told him about the pizza and a few other things that he had gotten with it for the his sons and that everything was taken care including the tip.

They dropped off the SUV and headed back home. Jason stopped at a seafood restaurant on the way home. He was hungry and Liz was getting hungry too. They were not far from the house, but it really was the first time that they were away from the boys. It made Liz a little anxious since Franco threatened to take her and the boys away from Jason.

When they finished eating, Liz realized that her dreams of a happy life were right in front of her. They got home and her three boys were passed out on the couch after eating all that pizza. Liz went to clean up their mess, while Jason woke the boys up. "Okay. It is time for your baths or showers. Cameron was walking towards his bathroom, when Jason thought he saw someone run behind the house.

He got his gun and went to check out the property. Then he came face to face with an old friend from the past. "Francis, I could have shot you. Don't you know how to knock. I see that my actions didn't cause any permanent damage. Is Johnny here to in Alabama?"

"I thought it was you when you called earlier. I couldn't believe that Carly and Sam let you leave them in Port Charles. I know everything that has been going on and I know about Liz's ex. Johnny and I tracked him down to a town about forty miles north of here. I think he is going to come down this way sometime tomorrow. If you need Johnny or I to stay here with you all, we have no problem helping you protect your family."

"I would love that, but first call Johnny and come on inside. I know that Liz will be very happy to see her favorite guards. Sometimes, I think she liked you and Johnny better than me. When Sonny put out that order, I knew that something was off with him then, but I couldn't do anything about it."

Francis called Johnny and the three of them went inside Jason's home. When Liz turned around and saw two of her favorite men, she just about cried. "I knew that Jason couldn't have killed you. You must have gotten some support from Max and Milo's dad. I am so glad that you are here. We need your protection from my crazy ex fiancé."

The four of them sat down and Cameron got out of the shower. Liz saw that the two youngest were now sound asleep. It had been an exhausting few days. Cameron remembered the two men and he was very happy that they were going to help protect them. Johnny and Francis were shocked to see how big Cam had gotten. Johnny had received a text from a friend who saw Franco headed down to Orange Beach. Franco wouldn't know about Francis and Johnny. He was not around for them and if he did hear about them, he would have thought they were dead like Sonny thought.

The men took turns watching the property. Liz felt a chill in the air and it wasn't from the temperatures outside. She said a prayer and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason had just finished looking around the property making sure that Franco was not around. He headed into the house and went straight to the shower. He was scared but he didn't want anyone to know how he felt. He couldn't let his family down. He just needed to be ready.

Franco had stayed at a motel not far from where his fiancée and children were staying. They were his family and not Jason's. He could not believe that he was gone for only a couple of weeks and he lost everything that he loved. He was either going to get what he wanted or he was going to die trying.

Liz and the boys got dressed and headed for the beach. Liz sat down and watched the waves for a few minutes and then went to catch up with her sons. They wanted to find some shells to help decorate the tree for Christmas. It was just over a month away and Thanksgiving was a couple days away, but they wanted to start working on their ornaments. Liz helped them find the right size shells and especially the sand dollars.

The weather was perfect. It was sunny and around 70 degrees. She felt the sunshine warm her up. She called to the boys for them to come back towards the house. She felt like she was being watched and didn't want her sons too far away. When she saw the haul the boys brought in, she was very impressed. She wanted the shells in a pail of seawater on their deck. It was not to go inside. When they had more time, Liz was going to lay them out and bleach them.

This was important to make them like that for the tree. Johnny and Francis had come back from the animal shelter and had two beautiful dogs. They were both German Shepherds and female. They had been together for a while, so Francis bought them that way. The dogs were beautiful and Francis knew where they could be trained to protect Liz and her family.

Jason saw the dogs and were happy with the ones that were picked. Francis told them that they were named Petra and Sage.

Jason and Liz had gone to get Jason's pickup truck from the dealership and they saw a motorcycle that was calling for him to buy. "I think that I will get that once Franco goes back home. The vehicles that we have look like all the others around here, but a motorcycle would give them away. I do want to tell you something. You and I are going to New Orleans for a weekend away. Johnny and Francis will take care of the boys. It will be a couple of weeks before Christmas. We are going to do New Orleans up right and some Christmas shopping to boot. The boys are all happy about it and Johnny thinks it will be no problem. Francis knows better. I just think that we need to find a place that we can blend in and be like everyone else. I plan on having my way with you and Bourbon Street is just the place to loosen you up."

"I don't need loosening, but maybe we should think about getting married. I know that we have been talking about it, but we never set a date or figured where we would get married. I know that your family, well your mother will want to be there and maybe Michael."

Liz laughed and that made Jason smile even more. Liz looked out her window and saw Franco. He was trying to hide but he did a terrible job at it. Jason saw him too. Jason decided that he was going to have to take him around Orange Beach and out to Perdido. Then come back home. The problem is he knows what their truck looks like. "Francis, I have a problem. Franco spotted us. I am going down to the Florida line and then lose him. Can I park my truck at your place for the time being. I don't want him finding out where we live yet."

"Yeah. When you get to Flora-bama, go in for a few drinks. Johnny will pick you up and we will go pick up your truck later on. Just don't make it too easy. I don't want him going in the bar after you and starting something." Jason wanted to say something back, but he knew this wasn't the time.

He made it to the line and saw a perfect place to park his truck. Jason and Liz then went inside the bar and found a table up against the wall. Jason wanted to see all around and not be where someone could come behind them.

"I heard the food is the best here. I want a drink, but I don't know what I want." Then she saw the specials on the tequila. She knew exactly what she wanted. Jason got her a small bottle, salt, lime and shot-glasses. They ordered some fish and shrimp to go with their drinks. Liz saw him enter the bar. Jason knew that he couldn't make a scene, but that didn't stop Franco.

"I see you have my fiancée with you. You should have known that I would be down here to bring you back to Port Charles. You are not going to make a fool out of me. I will get you when you are alone or just with our sons. Then you will go, so I don't hurt the boys or Jason here. Just know it is your fault that you have pushed me to do this."

Liz, knew she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't. "Franco, you need to leave. I don't love you and I am not going to marry you. I will let the authorities in Port Charles know that you are here so they can get someone to pick you up and send you back to Pentonville where you belong. You blew up my home. You destroyed my sons' things and mine. You are never getting near me or my family. Your only choice is to get on the road and keep going or turn yourself in. That is the only way this is going to play out."

Franco just lost it then, but he made a big mistake because someone had complained to the sheriff's office and they were heading into the bar. Franco grabbed Liz's arm and hit her. He then tried to drag her out of the restaurant and bar. The first two deputies saw this man yelling at the couple and then they saw the man attack the woman. One of the deputies called for back-up while the other deputy headed towards the table at the back of the restaurant.

"Sir, you need to let the lady go." Franco knocked down the deputy and tried to force Liz outside. Everyone was told to leave the bar until the man was taken into custody. Jason was staying there until he knew that Liz was safe. At about that time, Johnny showed up to pick up the couple. Jason saw him and then he walked back outside to call Francis. Ten minutes later, the place was surrounded by officers. The SWAT team was even called. Franco looked outside and could not believe how many officers were out there because of him. He knew that he would never be able to get Liz at least not today. He just hoped that no one down there knew about the problems up in Port Charles. The officers saw that he was giving up. They handcuffed him and read him his rights. When the statements were taken, Liz told the officers about what he did to her old home. She told them that they could call the Port Charles Police Department to see if they still wanted Franco Baldwin up there.

When the deputies had finished taking their statements, Liz felt like she was ready to collapse. She was so scared that Franco would hurt Jason or her sons. She wasn't afraid for herself, because she knew that she could talk him down. She prayed that he would be booked and then sent up north.

Johnny took Liz and Jason home. Francis talked to one of the bartenders and asked if they could leave the truck and pick it up the next day. He didn't want his friends to have to worry about the truck. The bartender told Francis not to worry. Francis got in his SUV and followed Johnny home. When they got back from the bar, the boys could see how upset their mother and Jason was. Jake went up to his parents and asked what happened.

"Okay. The three of you deserve to hear what has happened. Franco saw us in my new truck. I called Francis and told him about Franco. He sent Johnny to help us out. Franco found us and tried to force your mother to leave. He threatened her and someone ran out and told the deputies on duty that there was a problem. One deputy called for back up and the other one came to our table. The place was surrounded and Franco had to give up. Your mom told the deputies that he is wanted in Port Charles for blowing up your home. I am sure that he will be going away for a long time."

Cam and Aiden went over to their mother and gave her a big hug. "I think that the two of you should go for a walk on the beach and just relax." Liz laughed because Cam remembered that Liz wanted to get their schooling started. They had everything that was needed for their home schooling in Alabama. They were supposed to have started already, but because of the chaos, Liz called the teachers and said it would be a few more days, before everything was ready.

Jason had Francis bring the dogs over to meet the boys. Aiden was a bit shy, but when Petra went over to him, he saw that she wanted him to pet her. Aiden petted her softly and he felt the fear go away. Sage was already playing with Jake and Cam. Liz got out her camera and watched their dogs play with their sons. Jason saw how emotional she was and he knew that she felt safe.

Franco was locked up at the sheriff's office in Escambia County, FL. Chase and Jordan were flying down the next day to bring him back to Port Charles for his blowing up Elizabeth's home there. The day after that was Thanksgiving.

Liz and Jason had all the things ready for Thanksgiving. The boys were excited for their first holiday on the beach. Cameron decided that he was going to video their new home, beach and all the fixings for Thanksgiving. He had everyone say what they were thankful for and what their hope will happen in the next year.

"Mom, let's start with you. What are you thankful for and what do you hope happens this year?"

"I am thankful that Jason has taken us down here to this beautiful home and the fact that the sand looks like sugar. The love that we tried to hide from everyone is still there and you boys are here safe and sound. Francis and Johnny are a part of our lives and Franco is being sent back to Port Charles."

"Jason, what are you thankful for and what do you hope happens this coming year?"

"I am thankful for finally getting my family back together and we are all living in this wonderful home. I miss Danny, and Cameron will show you your room. Johnny and Francis are back in our lives helping to protect us. Franco is being sent to Port Charles and soon he will be in prison for the rest of his life. Oscar, we all pray for you everyday and our main hope is that you are cured of your cancer. We want the family to come down and visit us when you are all up to it."

Johnny and Francis just waved and walked away. Petra and Sage came over to the phone and tried to eat it. "These are our pets, Petra and Sage. Mom wanted protection and she wanted some females to help with all the men around here. Her words, not mine."

"I am thankful that we are all here together. We have a beautiful home to live in and we are on the beach where it is the most peaceful place to be. I want you to all know that we are fine and that we miss you. You need to come down here for a vacation. There are a lot of things to do and we are not far from some great places to chill out at." Jake finished and all Aiden did was agree with his brother. He was still a little more reserved than his older brothers, but having Petra around was helping him come out of his shell.

"Okay. Now, we know that you all want to know what I am thankful for. My family is happy, all of us for the first time in a long time. Oscar, you have a great girlfriend in Joss. She loves you and you love her. Let her help you. I have been in touch with Emma and she is doing great too. I am also sending her this video too. I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving." Let me show you around our home. When you walk into our home, you see the living room. You can see straight out to the Gulf of Mexico. The living room is the perfect size for all of us, and that includes our neighbors, Johnny and Francis. Jason is going to figure out where to make a man cave. Mom needs a studio for her art. I think that Jason is going to buy the home next door to our and combine the two somehow. We all want you to know that we love and miss you."

Cameron showed off all of the rooms. He took some more cameos and then he went outside. He took some more photos of the water and of their dogs. It was a really cute video. He sent it to Joss, Oscar, Monica, Laura, Drew and Emma. He knew that if someone wanted to see it, that they could see it from one of the places he sent it too.

Jason was really happy about the way things were going. The day after Thanksgiving, the family was going to go shopping, to make sure that everyone had enough clothing, and things for their rooms. It was a fresh start for all of them and this was just what the Liz, Jason and their sons needed. The beach instead of the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is set in a town over the state line from where I live. I feel that the Gulf Coast is a great place to get away too and live. I hope you are enjoying this story. If there is something that you want to add or have them do, just message me after this chapter.

Jason was in a world that most men dread. He felt like he was in hell. The only thing that keep him going was knowing that his future wife and their three sons were having a ball. Jason wanted to call Johnny and Francis for help, but decided against it. "Jason, look at me. I think that we are just about finished. The rest we can order on-line. You have been my hero and to go with me shopping on Black Friday, that is way too much for me to ask."

Jason looked at Liz and she realized that he didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. "What is Black Friday?" The boys laughed at Jason when they realized that he had no clue about it.

"Dad, this is the big shopping day after Thanksgiving. Everyone has these great deals and you shop to you drop. Then you go eat somewhere and then you collapse. Mom hasn't been able to do this in years because of work. Now, Monday we will show you all about Cyber Monday. We can do the rest of the shopping on-line then. Mom, will make her money go a lot further and she will be our hero."

Jason started to laugh when he realized what Jake and Liz were talking about. Jake, Cam and Aiden were very happy to be living down by the gulf, but they started to get a bit homesick. Cam had been talking to one of his friends from Port Charles and it had already snowed there. They knew that going back to Port Charles would be a disaster for everyone. They just wished they could see some snow.

Johnny and Francis met the young family at their home and had something that would make the boys very happy. It was a surprise for Christmas Eve. They had a snow machine so they could feel like they were back home. Everyone brought in their things and headed to their rooms. That Monday, the boys were going to start their home-schooling. Liz was excited to be just be with Jason and her sons. She didn't have to worry about Franco because he was in jail in Port Charles. Jason had been able to talk to Danny on the phone and he was got to have time on the computer to talk to him. He asked Sam if Danny could come down for Christmas, or at least a few days before the New Year. He wanted Danny to see their place and know that he has his own room.

Sam said that he could go the day after Christmas, but she was going down with him. She said that she is taking Scout and Drew too. Jason asked about Oscar and Drew came on the computer. "Oscar is doing much better. He heard about the beach and knows when he is feeling better, that we are going to take him down there for a visit. Kim and Julian will be keeping an eye on him so I can go. I want to see how my brother lives on the beach. You must be so bored."

Jason laughed. "I have a beautiful woman by my side, three sons who keep me very busy and two German Shepherds that love to go for runs on the beach. The two of them are beautiful. We wanted just one as a guard dog, but these two were a set. Their names are Petra and Sage. They are a handful but they are beautiful. There is a home down the road from me. It is for sale, do you want me to check into it. That way, you will have a place to go too when you are down here. It will make it easier for you and Sam. The area here is beautiful. There is one other house in between, but I thought I would get it for Monica. That way she can be in between both sons and grandchildren."

"You sound like you have it under control. Sam feels bad about the way you all left. Carly still feels like you should have stayed, but everyone else is doing good. Michael found out his son did not die. He has Jonah back and he feels bad for his cousin, Lucas because they all believed Brad and Nelle. Brad is now in Pentonville for fraud and when Julian realized who Wiley really was, he had to tell the truth. It broke his heart to do that to his son, but he had no choice. Send me up the information on both homes and we can split the cost for mom's house."

Jason said goodbye to his brother and son. He thanked them for coming down for Christmas and spending time with the boys.

The next week, the boys got into a routine. They had school in the morning from nine to noon. They would take a break until two. Then they would go back on from two until four. There were some days that Cam didn't have a lot to do, so he spent time practicing his music. His two younger brothers loved to hang out with Cam, especially when he was practicing on the guitar. Cam had shown Aiden some different things on the guitar, but Jake wanted his art.

"Mom, can I take the girls out for a run on the beach. I finished my school work already. I just have to study for a test tomorrow. They look bored and that is bad to have a bored dog, let alone two of them."

"I think you want to go on the run, so you can see those two young ladies who moved in down the beach. Just remember you have to scoop too, if you take them."

Aiden wanted to go with Cam, so the two of them took Petra and Sage and went looking for seashells. At least that is what Cam told Aiden. Jake went over to his mother and asked if he could sketch with her when she goes to sit on the sand. "I know that you are the reason that I know how to sketch, and not Franco, but this was our thing that we did together. Is it weird that I miss him? I love you and dad, but sometimes I feel left out when Cam does things with Aiden."

"Cam has been doing this since you were a baby. He has always loved being a big brother. When you were missing, it was hard for Cam. Aiden was a baby and he didn't really understand what was going on, but Cam did. You were like an extension of him. Where you went, he went. When you came back and were so different, it was hard for Cam to get back what he had lost with you. Aiden was there and so he spent his time with him. I know it is not fair that you are not as close as the two of them are, but you will have that chance now since we don't have all the distractions that we did up in Port Charles."

Liz and Jake went to sit out on the sand. Liz took pictures of the different things she wanted to sketch. "Jake, take your phone and look out at the gulf. Is there something that you might want to sketch? It could be a dolphin in the waves, a bird flying over or the sailboats going towards Gulf Shores. Then take your phone and take pictures of what you want to sketch. This will help you remember what you want to sketch. I can go months, taking different photos and then decide on what I want to sketch. It makes everything easier."

Liz brought Jake to a special corner in their new home that Jake had no clue about because it was a designated mom area. "Okay. I am going to show you something, that your brothers don't know about. I have some of my paintings that I have done over the years. They were delivered a couple days after we got here. I put them in here so no one would find them. I have a couple special ones, that I am going to give to you and your brothers when you are older. I have a few of Cam when he was little. I have a sketch of his father and how he would love to listen to Cam when I would sit down or lay down for a nap. I am not exactly sure how I was able to take the photo, but the sketch is something that I believe your brother would love. I have a couple of you and your dad. My favorite is the one where the two of you are playing with your motorcycles. I have not made that one a painting yet, but I have the sketch if you would like to see it. There are also a few paintings of your father listening to you and feeling your kicks. Aiden didn't really have that with Lucky because we thought that Nik was his father. Then when he found out he was married to Siobhan and then she died. He then went over to Ireland to get over her loss and your loss. I was shocked when he found you. I was so happy, that you were alive. I just wish we could have helped you better when you came home."

Jake was so happy that his mother told him about how she felt when he was gone. He realized that his brothers cared about him and even though he wishes they were closer, he knows that they will be.

The next day, Jason was going to take Liz away for some shopping in New Orleans. He had a great room with a romantic view of the city. It was early December and the weather was a bit on the dreary side. There was mist and light rain, but the temperatures were in the 60's. Back in Port Charles, they were lucky to get above freezing. Jason didn't miss that at all. Johnny and Franco were going to stay with the boys and make sure that they did homework. When their parents got back, they were going to get their home ready for Christmas. The first year they were going to have an artificial tree, but hoped to get a nice fresh one the following year.

Jason packed up their SUV and said goodbye to the boys. "You all be good for Johnny and Francis. Mom and I will call you when we get settled into our room and then later on. We will be back late tomorrow night. If you need us before then, we will be right home." Jason gave the boys a hug and a couple of treats for their dogs. He had already said goodbye to Johnny and Francis. Liz kissed the boys and promised that she would tell them all about New Orleans when she got home. She also promised to take them to a couple of the Madri Gras parades that would be happening in a couple of months.

Liz and Jason set out for New Orleans. They had great directions to their hotel and made great time there. Jason went to park their vehicle while Elizabeth went inside to take care of the hotel room. Jason had gotten them the penthouse suite and taken care of all the arrangements. The lady at the front desk handed Liz her key and the bellboy had their luggage to break up to their room. The room was beyond romantic. There were French doors that led to a balcony where you could look out into the city. They were in the middle of the French Quarter. The hotel was a piece of history dating back to the Civil War. It withstood wars, famines, and Hurricane Katrina.

Liz was already in love with the suite. "We need this for Madri Gras. If it is free, we promised the boys that we would take them. If we got this room, I believe it is on a parade route, then they can get their treasures without being in all the chaos that will be happening on the streets below."

Jason took Liz into his arms and kissed her deeply. She swayed a bit, but she got it back together. "I say we stay right here tonight. We can go for a quick walk on Bourbon Street, but then we will head back for a late meal and enjoy our room. We can have them light a fire in the fireplace if we want and there is your favorite tub."

"Sounds perfect. How did I get so lucky for you to come back into my life at the time I needed you the most. I love you, Jason. Our sons love you so much and I am happy that Danny is going to be coming down the day after Christmas. We have such a great life right now. We just have to figure what we want to do with the rest of our lives. I think that should be our worry, but not until after the holidays. There are a few shops that I want to check out. Let's go so we can come back for some fun later on."

The two of them held hands walking down Bourbon Street, never realizing who was following them. Carly wanted to get her best friend back and she didn't care who she hurt to do that. She followed them down the street and she couldn't wait to come between them. Jason had realized a lot in the past few months. He knew that he was too close to Carly and Sonny and they depended on him too much. That was the main reason why he wanted to take his family south.

Carly followed Liz into the ladies room. "You are going to let me bring Jason home to Port Charles or I will make your life a living hell. You may think you have everything that you have wanted, but I will make sure that Franco goes free and he takes care of you and your family. I don't want to do that, but I will if you don't back down from Jason. Tell him you made a mistake and that you don't love him and never did."

Liz ignored her and saw that one of the waitresses was in there with her. Carly didn't take it very well that Liz was ignoring her. She grabbed Liz and threw her into the mirror above the sink. The glass crashed around her and Liz was left on the floor unconscious with her glass all around her. The waitress screamed and Carly ran out of the ladies room. She thought they were alone. The waitress called 911 and tended to Liz. Jason saw a crazy blond running from the ladies room and realized it was Carly. He ran to the ladies room. The waitress saw Jason and told him what happened.

Jason got on the phone and called Francis. "I don't want the boys to worry but we have a problem in New Orleans. Carly found us and went into the ladies room where Liz and I were having dinner. She got into an argument with Liz and Liz didn't say a thing to her. Carly grabbed Liz and threw her into the mirror and when she realized that someone else was in the ladies room, she fled. I don't know what to do? Should I take her home right after she gets to leave the hospital or should I see if I can take her home now. I don't want Carly to do anything to the boys, but she needs to be caught and taken care of and soon."

"Jason. I will be in a few hours. Text me where she will be going. They will probably keep her overnight. Johnny will keep the boys at our place. The girls will be fine here. That way in case Carly shows up, she will get what she deserves." Francis filled in Johnny what was going on. He promised that he would call him when he got to the hospital. The boys knew something was up, but they knew if they needed to be told, that Johnny would tell them.

Jason went in the rescue to the hospital. They checked Liz out and made sure that there was no brain damage. She was lucky, that she only got a few cuts and nicks. The cops found Carly and arrested her for assault.

Francis got to the hospital just as Jason was about to leave. They decided that they needed to go back to their room and gather their things and go home. They loved their time alone, but being back with their boys was more important. Liz had done some shopping and actually got Jason something without him even knowing it. It was going to be shipped to their place in Orange Beach.

The trip back home was quiet. Francis followed them just to be sure that Carly didn't have anyone else with her. Jason knew that Carly would be let out in a few hours and he wanted to be home before she tried to see him again. Sonny needed to have better control over his wife. Jason did feel bad for her in a way, but he realized that he let Carly control his life for too long and that he needed this distance for both of them.

It was just after two in the morning when they got home. Jason saw that Liz was asleep so he carried her into their home. Francis told Jason that the boys could stay since they were probably sleeping. Their dogs were happily awaiting for their return. Jason brought Liz upstairs to bed and then went downstairs to check on his girls. They were fed and had plenty of water. He took them outside to go to the bathroom. When they were finished, he brought them inside. He then made sure the place was secure and headed up to bed.

The next morning, the boys were excited to see their parents until they saw the cuts on their mother's face. Aiden was a bit scared until his mother let him touch her face. When he realized it wasn't that bad, he relaxed. Cam looked to Jason to make sure they were safe and it wasn't Franco that hurt her. "Okay. I know that you want to know what happened to your mom. We were having a great dinner at a restaurant down the street from the hotel we were staying in when your mother went to the ladies room. Joss's mother, Carly had followed us into the restaurant and then into the ladies room. She wanted me to come back to Port Charles with her and threatened to help Franco out if she didn't tell me that she was not happy. She wanted your mother to say she didn't love me and when your mother didn't say anything to her, Carly grabbed your mother and pushed her into the mirror about the sink. Carly fled when she realized that someone else was in the ladies room too. The waitress called 911. Carly has been caught and she is in jail. I am sorry about that Cam. I know Joss means a lot to you, but her mother needs to take a step back and realize that this is where I want to be. I want to be with you, your mother and brothers. I love you all and I want your mother and I to get married on New Year's Eve. We can get married right here on the beach. That is if you all want us too?"

Liz had already said yes, but they wanted to hear from Cam, Jake and Aiden they wanted it too. The three brothers all agreed that they would be very happy. That afternoon they put up their Christmas tree. Liz had the place all decorated and everything looked so festive. They had a fireplace in their great room. The fire was going and everything was nice and toasty warm. The one thing that the realtor forgot to tell Jason was in the winter time, it could actually get cold at night. It was not unusual for the temperatures to drop into the 30's or 40's at night. The days got up into the 60's. Their place was in an area that got very busy during certain times of the year, but December wasn't one of them. It was a very peaceful place to be.

Aiden had talked to his father and told him about living in Orange Beach. He took pictures of the house and the beach. Lucky told him that it was beautiful. He told him that he was living out his dream in Nashville. He was in a band and that he even played at the Grand Ole Opry. "Aiden, do you think that you would be able to come up here this summer? I would love to spend some quality time with you. I know that there have been a lot of changes for you and your family. I miss you and your brothers. I was also thinking about coming down to check out your place in time for Spring Break if you would like me too?"

"Dad, I love you and would love for you to come visit during spring break. I could show you around Orange Beach and Gulf Shores. It is pretty cool here. I am sure that mom will let me visit you this summer. Mom is baking her brownies. I have to go. Love you." Lucky got off the phone with his son and realized that he missed a lot by leaving Port Charles the way he did. He was going to make it up to Aiden.

It was two days before Christmas when Drew called his brother. The two houses next to Jason were now in the hands of his family. Jason had a surprise for his brother and mother. Monica had decided to fly down on Christmas day and was going to stay till the new year when Jason and Liz were getting married. She didn't know that her sons bought her a house. Jason was able to get the keys for both homes and Liz went and decorated both places. The boys helped along with Jason, Johnny and Francis. There were presents under the tree waiting to be unwrapped. Liz had gone above and beyond what a sister-in-law or daughter-in-law would do for her husband's family. There were paintings that Elizabeth had done a long time ago, but were never put up for some reason or other. There were also photographs that were taken along the years. Jake, Aiden and Cam helped Liz frame the photographs and put them up in different places in the two homes. It would take several visits for Drew, Sam and Monica to find them all. Danny had two bedrooms, one at his father's and the other at his mother's home.

Scout (Emily) had her bedroom decorated with things that her namesake would have loved to have given to her. There were a couple of photos of Emily in there and some of Scout and her family. It was a work of art.

Monica had lost so much, Liz tried to bring some of it back in her home. There was a picture of the Lila's rose garden. Pictures of Alan, AJ, Emily, Lila and Edward filled the home. The most precious was one of the last photos of the family together. It was blown up and placed over the fireplace. Jason didn't even know what Liz had done, but the boys knew. Johnny and Francis also helped a lot. It was truly a testament to Monica and Drew. They could see that they were truly loved. Somehow, Cam got a really cute picture of Joss and Oscar when they were not looking. It was perfect and they put it in Oscar's bedroom.

It took two days to finish it, but it was worth the long hours. Jason was not allowed to see it until Monica and Drew did. Everyone said that Jason would tell on them. He did help pick out the furnishings, but the special touches he didn't know about.

Christmas Eve was finally there. Johnny and Francis were staying the night with the family. Jason wanted to make sure that his friends and partners knew that they were family above all else.

The boys woke up first and ran down to see what Santa had left them. They were not disappointed. The home was filled with love, laughter and lots of yelling. Jason and Liz went outside to enjoy the peace when they got a telephone call. "Hey Jason, we are coming down this afternoon with mom. Oscar is doing better and he is coming along with his mother. Are you ready for us?"

"Yes. I am ready, but are you ready. We have your key so there might be a little bit of a change since the last time you saw it. Mom is going to be blown away. I can't wait to see you all and Elizabeth can't too. She put in the last minute touches and wouldn't let me see too. So I get to see it like you do. I can't wait to see you. Just call when you land at the airstrip. We will bring enough vehicles to get you home and then we can rent some tomorrow."

"We are leaving now, so we should be there in two hours or so. Thank you for all that you have done." Drew hung up the phone and smiled. He couldn't wait to see what Liz had done to the houses. He loved them and especially when the realtor showed him virtually what it looked like. He knew that Sam and his children would love it.

The boys picked up their wrapping and helped their mother with dinner. Cameron stayed with his brothers while the grown-ups went to pick up the family. It took about a half hour, but they all made it to Jason's house with no mishaps. Everyone came into their home and fell in love with the area and the beach.

They had a great dinner and then everyone went over to Monica's first and then to Drew's new homes. When Monica walked inside her new home she just about cried. The tree was beautiful, but the sight of her family's picture over the mantle of the fireplace took her breath away. She went into the kitchen, the three spare bedrooms and then to her master bedroom. She saw the painting that Liz did of the rose garden and she felt at home. She walked out to the balcony and sat on one of the wooden rockers and just breathed in the salt air. The waves crashed onto the shore and she realized that she was home. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the cold of Port Charles. She sat there for a few moments and then walked inside. She looked at Elizabeth and started to cry. "I am so thankful for the beautiful job that you and the guys did for me. I heard that Jason had to stay and watch his girls so he couldn't tell me, but what you did is above perfect. I have no words, but know I don't want to go back home. This is like a sanctuary that everyone talks about. I have seen the photographs framed up and put into different rooms and your paintings. I think that your calling is interior design and painting. I have never seen a home filled with so much love. I know yours is like that I suspect you did that for Drew and Sam too."  
"Yes, I did. Family has been very important to me even though, I didn't get the family that I wanted when I was growing up. I knew that I would eventually have the family that I wanted back then. Emily has been such a great friend to me and I wanted her to be at peace knowing her family is well loved, even if we tend to fight with each other at times. We always know that the love is there."

Drew was getting nervous about seeing the house. Johnny and Francis decided since they didn't have time to put snow on the home the night before that while everyone was checking out the houses, they would make the snow for Jason's home. They headed over there and took out the snow machine. No one noticed or cared while they were doing it. Then when they were finished they met up with everyone at Drew's.

Drew picked up Sam and carried her over the threshold. The minute that the door was open, they could feel the love and peace in their home. Drew was shocked when he was the tree with all the presents. Liz was even able to get a present for Kim and Julian. Cameron took Oscar up to his room. He wanted to see the look on Oscar's face when he opened the door. He loved his room and when he looked at the photograph on the wall, he was in awe. He remembered where he was when the photograph was taken, but didn't remember Cam taking the picture.

"There are no words for how beautiful this picture is and how I feel about it. Thank you, Cam. This means the world to me. I am going to video this room and see if Joss notices it. She is going to be floored. We both miss you so much. He have left a hole in our group up in Port Charles. Her mother is back home. Joss is really sorry about what her mother did to your mother. Joss really likes Liz and still doesn't understand why her mother would do that. I know it is because of Uncle Jason, but she really needs to let go." Oscar video tapes his room and does a close up on the picture.

Then they took off to check out Scout and Danny's rooms. Jake and Aiden helped their mother decorate Danny's room. Liz thought what Emily would want for a room and used that for baby Emily (Scout). Jason couldn't wait to see what Liz did for Sam and Drew's room. When he saw the room, his jaw dropped. There was a few photos of the two of them together. There was a painting of the Quartermaine mansion on one side and the other side is one of Drew and his Harley with Sam standing next to it.

The colors were perfect for the two of them and the balcony was there for them to look at the Gulf of Mexico. It was perfect and then there was the bathroom. It had a cool mix of both Drew and Sam in it. It was like the home was made for the two of them. Kim took Liz over to the side and asked her about the decorating. "How did you do this in two days? I know that you probably knew about what you wanted to do, but the photos and paintings are absolutely perfect. I want you to decorate a place for me someday. I might have to get a place down here too."

"The more the merrier. When I design, if I don't know the people too well, I try to think of someone who knew that and what they would do for them. I knew Drew, but Sam and I are not close. It was strange, but somehow I was able to do what I knew Drew would love and my best friend, Emily would want. I combined the two. I am not sure about Sam still. I can't tell if she really likes the place or is just playing along and will change everything once I leave here today." Kim looked at her and shook her head no.

Jason and Drew were very impressed with Liz's skills. Jason was going to start his motorcycle shop in January. He had a shop that he knew was for sale and he was going to buy it. Danny loved his bedrooms at both Jason and Drew's homes. Oscar loved his room and Scout was very impressed with hers too. Drew realized how much Liz remembered about their talks when they were living together.

Drew and his family were going to unpack their things while Kim and Julian were going to stay with Monica. The boys and Liz headed towards their home. They got halfway home when they noticed the snow. Cam, Jake and Aiden were so happy to see snow, even if it was fake. Cameron took video of his snow capped home on the beach. He couldn't wait to show Emma and Joss the videos. He also couldn't wait for Joss to see the photo that he had taken of her and Oscar. He hoped that she would love it like Oscar did. It was one of the best Christmas's and they couldn't wait till New Year's Eve.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz and Jason went to see what the kids were all excited about and laughed when they saw Francis and Johnny with the snow machine. The house really looked like Christmas to them. The boys were able to play in the snow while their parents took pictures of them. Liz wanted to take extra photos because who knew when everyone would be together again after the wedding on New Year's Eve.

The homes were all lit with Christmas lights and the sun was starting to set. Liz knew that in a few minutes the scene would be all over but she would have enough photos to have ready to sketch that would last throughout the winter. Kim and Drew went over to see what Liz was doing.

"Okay, we caught you in the act. How dare you take photos now when there are snow balls to throw and snow angels to make. I know that you love to sketch all this excitement, but you should be in it too."

Drew then picked up his future sister-in-law and threw her into one of the snow piles. He then got her camera and started taking photos of her. He wanted her to feel like everyone else did. He could tell that she was at peace living down there, but he wanted more for her and he didn't know why.

"Okay. I am sorry about that, but I now have blackmail pictures of you. I want you to send them to me so I can use them against you a couple of years down the road."

"Mr. Big Man has to blackmail me with my own camera. Don't think that it is going to work out to well for you. I will promise to send you some of the pictures because I know that they are going to look all kinds of crazy. Thank you for throwing me in the snow/sand. I am going to have bruises all over me and you will have to explain that to your brother. I do need to ask you something. Is Franco in Pentonville or did they put him in Shadybrook? I know that Jason knows, but he won't tell me. I need to know that I will never see him again. I don't know why I trusted him. I feel like such a failure. He is certifiable and I let him into my life and my sons' lives. I don't understand why I do those kind of things."

"I think it has to do with the fact that Franco made you feel safe. He made you feel better about yourself after our break-up. I know it's too late, but I understand why you did what you did then. I know how I let you and the boys down. Lying was wrong, but we all do it. It was so strange because once I started getting Jason's memories, it was like I turned into a totally different person. My feelings changed and I felt like I didn't even know you. Everything was about Sam, Carly and Sonny. It was like you and Jake didn't exist. I have found out that I didn't have all the memories that Jason had. It was like his feelings for you were so deep and locked down that the mapping couldn't touch it. I have talked to my brother about it and we both agree that I didn't get all of his memories. I also missed some about the people who I really loved but had passed away like Emily. When I looked into my daughter's bedroom and you had pictures of my sister, Emily in there, it was like I was getting to know her all over again. Scout loves her room. She loves all the pretty pictures and especially the one with Jake, Danny and herself. I am not even sure who took that picture or how you got it. The painting is beautiful. The three of them together are so sweet. I am in awe of your talent. Then I saw the photo that Cam took of Joss and Oscar. I can see that he has some of your talent too. He is really good at taking photos. I know that photo means a lot to both Joss and Oscar. He also loves his room and Danny does too. I just have one problem and that is the master bedroom. How did you know what I would really want in there it was like you read my mind?"

Kim laughed at Drew for that question. "She knows you Drew. The two of you spent plenty of time together when you were getting well. You told her how you felt about things and what you liked. You were being Drew then. You might not have known your memories like most people, but you tell a lot about yourself by the way your carry yourself and treat others. Jason was a little more single minded than you. I am surprised that he actually opened his heart up the way he did and moved down with you. I know that when you left, Sam and Carly felt like you brainwashed Jason into leaving. I could see how much he loved you but they didn't want to see it. Sam realized that shortly after you left. She realized that she loved Drew and that Jason was really never hers. Carly will always be Carly. Enough of that. We need to go see what is going on with our children."

The sun went down and the snow melted away, but the memories that everyone had that Christmas was going to stay in everyone's hearts. Oscar called Joss to see how she was doing. He told her about his room. He showed her around their place and what Elizabeth had done for their bedrooms and their home. Joss loved Oscar's room and she knew that Cam had helped his mother get everything that Oscar could want. Joss had talked to her parents and they were allowing her to fly down for Jason and Elizabeth's wedding. Sonny had called Jason to ask his permission because he knew how much Joss wanted to be with Oscar for New Year's Eve. Carly was not allowed anywhere near Alabama and she knew that if she ever wanted Jason back in her life that she needed to stay away for at least a while.

Sonny had Michael fly down Joss so he could also be there for his uncle's wedding. Carly was not happy that her children were going to the wedding, but she knew that if she tried to stop it, that she would be put in jail and never talk to Jason again. Sonny stayed up in Port Charles to help her with wanting to throw everything away to get her best friend back.

Johnny and Francis had said their goodbyes and that they would be back the next day. Monica, Kim, Sam, Elizabeth and Emily (Scout) were going shopping the next day. There would be plenty of good sales coming in and going to the outlet would be an experience for all of them together. Sam felt like she was treading where she didn't need to be, but she knew how important family was to Drew. She loved him and wanted him to be happy, but it was hard because she didn't want to be around Elizabeth. She knew that things were over between Jason and herself, she just wanted Jason for herself and Drew too. She knew that she was being selfish, but she couldn't help herself. The only thing that made it easier was seeing Danny with his brothers.

Danny, Jake, and Aiden were having a blast hanging out with the men. Cam and Oscar asked if they could go to the outlet too, but they were going on their own. They had their gift cards to use and Cam knew of a place that he could get a really nice camera. Oscar wanted to see if he could find some guitar books and a new guitar. He was going to leave them at the house down here so he would have it when he spent some time down there. His parents planned on coming back down for spring break. Sam was not sure, but she was going to try. If not, Drew could take Danny and Scout down with him if she needed to be working on something in Port Charles.

Cam and Oscar told their mothers that they would meet at the SUV around one. They might have to go somewhere else to find what they wanted and they were going to call an Uber if they needed too. "Just remember to text us if you want to stay longer or if you want to go home earlier. An uber is fine and I know that you will get home safely. I guess I need to think about letting you get your driver's license and your own vehicle. You are growing up and I guess I need to treat you that way. I love you, Cam."

Cam and Oscar hurried out of their before Kim started on her son too. It was amazing to see how much better Oscar was doing. He was getting to know his father and father's side of the family. He had Joss and that made all the difference in him wanting to get better and beat the cancer. His last check-up just before the trip showed a vast improvement. "I want to know what you need for your wedding? I am thinking we need to go a little further than here for your wedding gown."

"I did see one that I fell in love with when Jason and I went to New Orleans. It was in one of the vintage shops in the French Quarter. I am not traditional when it comes to weddings or wedding gowns. It was something that you would have seen in a movie like the "Great Gatsby". We are getting married on New Years' Eve and I want something that is fun, and different than the gowns that I have worn in the past. This was when I was back in my need to please everyone phase. Who is up to going to New Orleans. We can even take our men with us. I think that we could fly there in just fifteen minutes or so. The hard part is finding someone to take us around to where we want to go."

Sam started to feel more uncomfortable the minute when Liz started talking about her wedding. Liz could see it and knew that it was time for the two of them to be upfront and honest with each other. "Sam, I can see that you wanted to be here for Drew so he could see his brother get married. I know that even though we will be soon family, that we will never be friends. I can stay out of your way and I know that you can do the same. If you feel the need to leave, we will understand. Julian left last night due to feeling uneasy with everyone. Just know that you are family and are welcome. I just hope that if you have to leave, Danny and Emily can stay with Drew until after the wedding."

Sam looked at Elizabeth and didn't know what to say. Oscar and Cam came back just then and the relief on Sam's face was enough to table the discussion for a while. They all went back to their homes and Jason called for his plane. He then called and got two limos ready to take everyone around New Orleans. Johnny and Francis said they would watch the children. Monica also said she would stay behind to help.

Sam went to speak to Drew. "I am sorry, but I have to go back home. I feel uncomfortable and I know that I should be able to make peace with Liz, but right now it's a bit too much. I love you and I will be fine. I am going to leave Danny and Emily here for the wedding. I just wish that I could feel better about the wedding, but I can't. Please, don't stop me or say you will go home too. I know how much this means to you and I don't want to ruin anything. Just remember to call me at midnight our time. We are in Central time here so when it is midnight here, it will be one in New York."

Drew just looked at Sam. He wanted to propose to her and get re-married, but he decided that maybe that should wait till he was sure about the two of them. He went over to tell Jason about Sam leaving. Jason told his brother that it is probably for the best. "I hope you want to stay for the wedding. Sam is someone who would only be truly happy if she had you, but knew that I was waiting for her in the wings. She wants both of us and she believes that Elizabeth is taking something from her, that was never hers. Elizabeth knows how Sam feels. Just know that it is all for the best."

Sam left for the family plane after packing and saying goodbye to everyone. She wanted Drew to stay with Emily and Danny. She told everyone that something was going on with her PI business and she had to go up there to take care of it.

The trip to New Orleans was now just Drew, Kim, Jason and Liz. It was going to be a bit strange but fun at the same time. Drew was the best man and Kim was the maid of honor. It was actually perfect, but Jason had a surprise for Elizabeth that was going to make her very happy. There were four going to New Orleans but seven going home. Robin, Patrick and Emma were meeting them in the city.

The limo picked them up and brought them to the vintage shop that Elizabeth saw the dress, but it had been sold. Liz and Kim decided it was a sign and started to look at the other shops in the French Quarter. One of the shops had something for everyone. You could get the tuxedoes, maid of honor gowns and wedding gown. The problem was the boys were in Orange Beach and they needed to get fitted too. Jason called Monica and told them about the bridal shop. Francis, Johnny and Monica rounded up the children and they took off to the airstrip. It took a half hour from the time of the phone call to the limo in New Orleans.

The limo took them straight to the bridal shop. Jason had one more limo come to the shop. Soon there were people everywhere in the bridal shop. It was a lot of fun and everyone found what they were looking for. There were a few alterations that needed to be made, but they would be ready for New Year's Eve. The outfits were going to be sent to the homes with plenty of time to spare.

When Robin, Patrick and Emma walked into the bridal shop, Elizabeth almost fainted. She was so happy and surprised. Cam was very happy to see his best friend. Emma ran up to Cam and gave him a hug. "I have missed you since moving to California. This must be Oscar. Cam is terrible at introductions. I am Emma Scorpio-Drake. Joss and I have talked about the two of you. I am glad that she is coming down with her brother. It seems the females are way outnumbered. My little brother is with my grandfather, Noah. He was named after his grandfather, so my grandfather feels a need to protect him from anything to girlish." Cam laughed at that.

When everyone was finished picking what they wanted and needed, they all went to find a place to eat. When they were finished, the limos took them to the plane. Johnny and Francis had already left and they were there to pick everyone up. It took two trips with the two vehicles, but everyone had a great time.

The next morning, Michael and Joss were flying down for the wedding. Everyone was excited to see them. Jason and Drew went to pick up their nephew and Joss. There was an extra passenger with them. Jonah was officially Michael's son and he took him down there. Jason helped Michael get the car seat into the SUV. Drew helped get the luggage into the back while Joss held her nephew.

A half hour later they were pulling up into Monica's driveway. Joss, Michael and Jonah were staying at his grandmother's. Joss got out of the vehicle and fell in love. The gulf was right there and the sand looked like sugar. Cam sent photos and videos but it didn't do it justice.

Oscar and Cam were ready to take Joss on a tour of the homes. She was having a great time. Emma went to see Joss. She hadn't seen her since she moved to California. The four of them wanted to see a bit more of the area. The outlet would be a fun place for the four of them to go too. Francis told the four of them he would take them, but they couldn't take off from him. Oscar and Cam knew the drill so with Franco locked up for burning down their place, they felt safe, but knew that Francis was there to protect them, not hurt them. Joss grew up with it and Emma she just went with the other three.

They made it to the one of their favorite stores and Emma fell in love with the place. There was a jacket that all the rich kids had and she found the same jacket on sale for a quarter of what they paid. Emma loved the jacket and bought it. Joss showed her a few of her favorite stores and the two of them had a blast. The guys just looked at them like they were crazy. They spent well over four grand in a few short hours. Joss helped pick up some clothes for Aiden, Jake, Danny and Emily.

The next couple of hours were at the movies which was right up the street. Joss knew that she was going to have a hard time going back home to the snow and cold. Oscar told her not to worry that he would keep them warm. Cam and Emma threw popcorn at them when Oscar said that. "You two are way to cheesy for us. Cam and I might have to move to another row." Cam laughed at that. He knew that she still cared for him, but only as a friend. Hopefully, the two of them would get together like Joss and Oscar.

It was the morning of the wedding. New Year's Eve seemed like the perfect time to celebrate all the changes of the past year, both good and bad. Jason spent the night at his brother's home, to keep the tradition alive. The ladies were having a great time. They watched rom-coms all night and basically had a pajama party.

Johnny and Francis surprised all the ladies with hair, make-up and most of all a spa day. They drove them to the spa down the road from them. The ladies were looking forward to getting pampered for the night ahead of them. Elizabeth was so excited about what was going on. She knew that her dreams were finally coming true. Jason and Elizabeth planned on going on road trip that spring for their honeymoon.

The guys decided that a good day on the boat fishing would help end the year and start the new one. They found a boat that was going on that morning. Danny and Aiden were not going so Francis said that he would stay with the boys. Johnny was taking care of what the women needed. Jake, Cameron, Oscar, Michael, Patrick, Drew and Jason took off for the charter boat.

When they got there, the water was going to be a bit choppy due to storm that was coming up from the gulf. The storm was supposed to hit the next day, but it already made the gulf rough. Jason hated to disappoint everyone but he was not about to get married when he was still feeling queasy from fishing. "I am sorry about that guys. I think that maybe we should figure out what else we could do today that would be fun. I am thinking we could play goofy golf and have some fun."

Drew and Patrick knew that Jason was trying to keep the boys spirits up since the fishing trip was cancelled. "Dad, we don't have to go play goofy golf. We just want to hang out with you all. I am so excited that you and mom are finally getting it right after so many years and getting married. My brothers and I just want the both of you happy. I want to officially welcome you to the Webber clan." Jason had tears in his eyes and he looked around and saw that he was not the only one who had them.

Elizabeth and Kim were looking at the different styles that Elizabeth had to choose from for her wedding. She decided to just have a few curls and put up for her veil. She wanted it simple but elegant. The make-up was on the light side too. She is a natural beauty so there was no reason to put more make-up on then necessary. They were getting married on the beach behind their home at sunset. The reception was in their home. There were no reasons to have a big grand wedding when they knew how each other felt and everyone they wanted was there for their wedding.

Sonny and Maximus Giambetti were going to fly down for the wedding too and back home in time for the ball to drop in NYC. Sonny had Carly there with a couple of guards to make sure that she didn't try to get down there to disrupt the wedding.

Maximus's plane got into Orange Beach at three that afternoon. Francis picked them up and brought them over to the house to surprise Jason and Elizabeth. Jason was very happy to see the both of them. Maximus helped a lot when Jason was unsure of what to do. He knew that too much time had passed and that he was not cut out for mob. Maximus and Sonny had a big surprise for the young family. They bought a couple of properties for the family to work on together.

The properties they had bought were to be flipped or used for maybe an art gallery. The first property was for Jason to have his motorcycle shop. Johnny and Francis were going to help them with the flips and put in the security systems for them. Maximus had one more surprise for them. He invited everyone to his villa for a couple of weeks in June.

Sonny was happy for his best friend and Elizabeth. He knew for a long time that they should have been together since she took care of him in her studio. Carly would never understand everything that Jason had been through or done to get married to the one woman who had his heart. She thought that everyone should bow down to her and that the world revolved around her.

Sonny saw Michael and went to pick up his grandson. He felt very blessed that Wiley was really Jonah. He knew that Lucas was having a hard time, but Michael wanted to keep Jonah in his life. Brad and Nelle were being sent to Pentonville for the fraud they created. It was hard for Lucas to hear the truth, but he knew deep down it was something that should have been taken care of when Julian found out. Lucas was more hurt to know his father kept the truth from him than Brad. Brad always had a problem with good and bad. Michael understood that Lucas was a victim just like Jonah and himself.

Sonny, Joss and Michael walked over to where everyone was getting to be seated. The minister came down from Port Charles for the wedding, courtesy of Sonny. He was going back with Sonny that night. Maximus was staying for the night and flying home the next day. Everyone was sitting down expect for minister, Jason, Drew and Patrick. The boys wanted to walk their mother down the beach and it was a sight to behold. Danny and Aiden walked in front of Elizabeth who was being escorted by Jake and Cameron. Kim walked ahead of Robin who was the matron of honor. Elizabeth made it to her future husband with her boys. When the minister asked who gives this woman away, all four boys said, "I do". They hugged Elizabeth and sat down. Monica had tears in her eyes when she heard them in unison.

Jason held Elizabeth's hand and looked deep into her eyes. The two of them were so in love that they couldn't see another person. They did hear them though. The minister said a few prayers and it was time for the two of them to say their vows. "I, Jason take you Elizabeth to be my most cherished wife. You are the first person I think about when I get up in the morning and the last person when I go to sleep at night. I remember how lost and alone you looked when I saw you that night at Jake's. You had this look that made you seem stronger than you felt until I let you tell me how alone you felt. I told you that I felt the same way too. Then I asked if you wanted to take a ride with me. When you said, "yes", I knew you were the woman for me. You felt alive and free for the first time in a long time. You made me feel those feelings too, because of how excited you were. There has never been anyone who makes me feel that way. When I was shot, I felt that I deserved it for the pain that I had caused everyone. I hurt my family in so many ways, but I knew deep down they still loved me. You came to rescue me and I told you to leave. Sonny and Bobbie also told you to leave. It was too dangerous, but you didn't. You put your fears aside so you could help me. You took me in and made sure that I took my medication. You made me drink gallons of soup and you had my back. When Carly tried to take me away, you told her no. You were so brave and selfless. I fell in love with you then. I never stopped loving you and even though we both have gotten in each other's way, we are finally back to where we should have been all along. I want you to know that I will stand by you every day. I will always love and cherish you."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes when he said his vows. "This is from a man who never wants to talk. You took most of my words away from me. I, Elizabeth vow to love and cherish you Jason Morgan. You are the light in my life. You have helped me overcome many things in my life, just by listening to me. You let me tell you my stories, troubles, and doubts. When I was finished rambling, you would take my hands, look me in the eye and tell me what I needed to know. Most of the time, you would tell me what I just said and then ask me what should you do about it. You helped me so many times and have saved me from myself. You are the best man who has ever entered my life. My sons and that includes you, Danny mean the world to me. You are a great father to them and I am very proud of all that you have done for them. You bring me joy and peace, which in our lives is not easy. I will always love and cherish you."

They exchanged rings and were pronounced man and wife. When the two of them kissed, the sun was setting on the Gulf of Mexico. Everyone cheered and then the fun really started.


End file.
